h2o_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Merpeople
Merpeople are human-fish hybrids with the ability to use magic. They possess special powers and can be enhanced in many ways. Pods The natural mermaids have a group, a pod. It's their family and they have a council. The council has a leader that is also the leader of the pod. They also have laws. Laws * A mermaid can't use the Enchantment Song. * A mermaid can't have any type of bond with a land people * A mermaid can't use the Moon Ring to have legs unless the pod council allows it. * A mermaid must keep a land people out of the moon pool especially in the full moon. * A mermaid can't fall in love with a human. * A mermaid can't be to close from land. * A mermaid can't reveal her powers to a human * A mermaid can't have an association with mermans. Some laws can be broken only when allowed by the council and in extreme situations. If a mermaid breaks this rules without the permission of the council the mermaid can be outcasted. Powers and Abilities Natural Merpeople * Spell Casting: A natural mermaid or merman can cast a spell. In Mako: Island of Secrets, this ability is shown many times. One of the times they used this ability was when the mermaids casted a spell to have legs when they are dry. * Speed Swimming: A natural mermaid or merman can swim really fast. They can be considered the fastest of sea creatures. * Individual Powers: A natural mermaid or merman have special powers that are different to every merpeople. Transformed Merpeople * Shape-Shifting: A transformed mermaid or merman can change the shape when they are on land or underwater. When a transformed mermaid is dry have legs and when is underwater have their tails. * Speed Swimming: A transformed mermaid or merman can swim really fast. They can be considered the fastest of sea creatures. * Individual Powers: A transformed mermaid or merman have special powers that are different to every merpeople. This powers on transformed merpeople depends on the moon pool they were when they got their powers. * Merman Chamber Immunity: A transformed merperson in only half merperson and therefore they are immune to the merman chamber's magic. Weaknesses Natural * Water Dragon's Fire: The fire of the water dragon is so powerfull that can remove a natural merperson's tail permanently. * Merman Chamber: The merman chamber has the ability to drain the power from the moon pool and mermaids. The merman chamber absorves so much power that can destroy mermaids. * Trident Stone: The trident is a merman symbol. The stone in the trident is probably the same stone of the moon rings. It has the ability to absorve mermaids' powers and can even drain their lives. Transformed * Water Dragon's Fire: The fire of the water dragon is so powerfull that can remove a transformed merperson's tail permanently. * Fifty Years Moon: The fifty years moon has the ability to remove a turned merperson's powers permanently. It's unknown if this can be reversed. * Lunar Eclipse: '''The lunar eclipse has the ability to remove a turned merperson's powers only temporarly. The effects disappear after 12 hours. Known Mermaids Transformed * Cleo Sertori * Emma Gilbert * Rikki Chadwick * Isabella Hartley * Louise Chatham * Julia Dove † * Eva † Formerly * Gracie Watsford † * Charlotte Watsford * Evie McLaren Natural * Zac Blakely * Sirena * Nixie * Lyla * Rita Santos * Aquata * Maya * Erik * Ondina * Mimmi * Neptina * Nerissa * Veridia * Weilan * Ava * Amaris * Jewel * Naia * Weilan's Grandmother Formerly * Unknown Mermaids from the Eastern Pod '''Note: † = Deceased. Category:Species Category:H2O: Just Add Water Category:H2O: Mako: Island of Secrets